1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and more particularly to circuits used in signal distribution of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, integrated circuits use a distribution network to deliver a signal to every element of an integrated circuit that needs that signal. Such signal distribution may consume a substantial amount of a total power budget for a system-on-a-chip (SoC) or other integrated circuit. For example, clock distribution consumes approximately 30% to 40% or more of the total power budget for a typical SoC. As integrated circuit technology advances, power supply voltage levels are not decreasing as fast as the increase in the need for computing power, and integrated circuit technology advances are not generating substantial power savings. For mobile applications, power consumption may influence the cost and complexity, as well as the speed and performance, of electrical components. Accordingly, techniques for reducing the power consumption of distributing signals on an integrated circuit are desired.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.